Stormriders: An Imperial Guard story
by Renegade448
Summary: PLEASE HELP. I have had a mad dash of inspirational thoughts and come up with a healthy bit of backstory for each company of a Regiment of my own creation the "Saevian 17th Airborne" I have the basics of how the story I want to write up, following a squad of Guardsmen but need some help with direction.


Help.

Unfortunately I have had a mad dash of inspirational thoughts and come up with a healthy bit of backstory for each company of a Regiment of my own creation the "Saevian 17th Airborne" I have the basics of how the story I want to write up, following a squad of Guardsmen as they fight in a crusade against various enemies and unwillingly become a part of the feuding of their homeworld Imperial Knight Houses that threatens to bring the crusade to a grinding halt. However I am a bit lost as to which company to base the story ark on.

Here is the company ideas/breakdowns I have. I used the 1d4chan Imperial Guard creation table to create the Saevian 17th Airborne

Demographic:

Mixed m/f home planet is a meritocracy/modern feudal due to a Knight House being on Saevio

Recruitment:

Elite Tithe; best of the best make it to 17th

Homeworld:

Saevio

Storm Planet

Recently discovered it links the Segmentum Pacificus and Segmentum Tempestas.

The planet was settled by Imperial explorers before being lost to the wider Imperium during the Horus Heresy. Initially settled by Imperial explorers with a large Imperial Knight Household as protection. The Saevian House was a large Imperial Knight force and quickly spread across the planet and gave it its name sake.

The planet is slightly larger than earth and has a higher gravity, similar to Catachan which has made the Saevian people larger, stronger and faster than most of the Imperium. The higher gravity has also sharpened the Saevian Airborne keen reaction times, gravity resistance and given them a near unrivalled ability to perform jumps and landings at ludicrous speeds. The planet has two moons which help keep it perpetually in a variety of deadly natural storms, however a third of the standard Saevio year the entire planet is completely covered in storms, locally known as "Saevio's Test" or "Season of Storms"

The variety of environments that covered the planet were host to various and dangerous mega fauna and the Knights quickly established the hunting of these beasts as a rite of initiation. Each of the families that made the claim to various regions and established their own states. However the planet was a quarantined Necron Tomb world, inhabited by thousands upon thousands of Necron Flayers quarantined on the planets millennia ago by their former masters to prevent the spread of the Flayer virus to the wider Necron populace. In an incident know as the "Flayer Uprising" all of Saevio was thrust into a brutal conflict. As Knight Houses bickered about which clan would lead the counter attack and which household would lead the vanguard, the Saevian people organised into a free militia, united under a banner of one Saevio, dedicated to destroying the mechanical horrors and saving people, not vainglory and restricting customs. As the brutal war of attrition seemed to slowly lost, the planet was visited by Dark Eldar raiders, posing as allies summoned to help defeat the mechanical evils. The Saevians in their desperation they accepted the offer of help, unaware of the treacherous nature of the Drukhari. With a renewed and furious offensive the combined forced drove the Flayers back to their quarantine tomb complexes, the Saevian soldiers learning the lightning warfare methodology of the Dark Eldar and employing units of highly elite drop troops to sew mass devastation and destruction on the Flayer hordes. Together the Saevian people and the Kabal of the Swooping Dagger destroyed the Necron infestation in only a few months. However of the eve of their final triumph the Drukhari attacked their former allies believing that the war weary Saevians would be easy prey and there would be little chance for the Saevians to defend themselves. The betrayal caught the Saevian Knights and United Saevian militia unprepared and the losses suffered were terrible. With dozens of pilots and Knights destroyed and hundreds of the Knight household key personnel captured the Saevian Knights where effectively crippled almost overnight. What the Drukhari hadn't accounted for was the "Season of Storms" as the various storm types covered the planet the Dark Eldar were pinned, unable to flee the planet with their spoils they bunkered down, waiting for a break to escape. The Dark Eldar thought the humans of the planet broken and distraught, hiding in their cities as "Saevio's Test," engulfed the planet, however this could not have been further from the truth. The Saevians moved through their homeworld's various tempests, setting multi faced ambushes as an elite corps of shock troops used the chaotic conditions to both conceal their airborne approaches and with skill and speed that caught the Drukhari completely off guard, the Saevian Airborne assaulted the Dark Eldar camped in every territory, some landing directly on the grounded slave capture cruisers and boarding the ships and freeing the captured Knight pilots and citizens. The war barely last the entire storm season. A handful of Dark Eldar managed to escape and vowed to return to seek their vengeance on the planet.

While still healing from the war, the Saevian people were rediscovered by the Imperium. Hesitant to trust off world visitors, the Imperial representatives met with the elected Saevian representative and a member of each of the sub Knight Households. Initially cautious the Saevian diplomats agreed to submit to the Imperium after it was promised that the planet would be healed and that the Imperium would defend the planet from any intended revenge strikes by the Drukhari. With them the Imperium brought there considerable resources to help repair the damage done by the Flayer Uprising and War of Betrayal, supplemented by the vast natural resources of Saevio but what truly gave the Saevian people a helping hand was the Adeptus Mechanicus as they discovered a long lost STC, a small machine capable of producing a universal intake and filter adapter which was suitable to a variety of atmospheric conditions and could be fitted to both ground and airborne vehicles. This discovery made Saevio rich and a favoured planet of the Mechanicus as a miracle world. As the planet began to prosper after being reunited with the Imperium once more the people of Saevio offered themselves up as ready and willing to serve the Imperium, their elite drop troops being uniquely able to operate in any environmental conditions with little to no discomfort as their homeworld is uniquely divided into a distinct variety of small sub atmospheres.

Continents/City states are ruled by the various Knight sub clans, which give the state its name.

Monetine

\- Monetine is the continent state in the south. It is dominated by jungles and coastal swamplands, which are hammered by monsoonal downpours, flash flooding, landslides, putrid humid heatwaves and godlike typhoons which turn the thick jungle canopy into a hellacious maelstrom of trees. The people of Monetine are far more predatory minded than other Saevians, a culture of cunning and self reliance has shaped the people who choose to thrive in the jungle and swamps.

Myrsky

\- Myrsky in the north is covered mainly by frozen tundras while treacherous glaciers snake through the snow joining the northern isles. The region is subject to blizzards, snowstorms, cold snaps and any mountains have near daily avalanches. The citizens of Myrsky have carved out a life in the frozen north by being smart and carefully considering every plan and option until they have their own detailed and effective plan. This has given them the reputation of being cold and calculated in all walks of life.

Uulen

\- Desert plains of Uulen dominate the Western expanses, with numerous oasis cities being battered by dust storms, twisters and apocalyptic static lightning storms. The people of Uulen favour quick thinking and quicker actions as wasting time in the deserts is a quick way to die. A culture of nomadic mobility has ingrained it's way into the people of Uulen with vast traveling caravans moving between the few bastion cities.

Okaino

\- The volcanic plains of Okaino form the eastern state of Saevio, this land is fertile volcanic enriched lands, however the threat of volcanic eruptions and ash clouds blanketing the area for weeks to months on end have hardened the residents into a resilient and proud warrior class, believing the enemy should know and fear your arrival like the mighty eruptions of their home state.

Illvidri

\- The state of Illvidri is unique in that it covers most of the planet, long belts of seemingly impossible wastelands connect the regions to each other, much of these areas turned into such inhospitable belts by the Flayer uprising and War of Independence. This has left the Saevian people who choose to reside in these regions into remorseless and brutal fighters, preferring to slaughter their enemy in close quarters after running their exhausted prey down in a terrifying pursuit. Any hint of Xenos will be hunted down with unwavering determination and utterly annihilated.

Cataegis

\- An equatorial belt of isles are verdant paradises that have become a long chain of hive island cities as the population boomed in these areas. This became the capital state of the planet and has served as the diplomatic stage for the other states. The Saevians lucky enough to live here are often considered naive and idealistic by the other states, however a word given by a Cataegisan is a promise they will keep regardless of the personal cost.

17th Saevian Airborne Regiment

Core Units:

\- Heavy Airborne Troopers

Specialisation :

\- Airborne Lightning Strikes

Loyalty:

\- Undisciplined to Non Saevian Commanders

Unique Equipment

\- Unique Lasgun Pattern

\- Saevian Mark I: Based off the Accatran Pattern Mark IVe Lasgun, with significantly stronger shots however the lens need to be replaced every 5000 shots with a single shot integrated under barrel grenade launcher

Regiment Creed:

\- For the Homeworld; these relative newcomers can make there mark on the Imperium's Battlefields

\- Best of the best: Out to prove they are elite

Regiment Relations

\- Friendly rivalry with Harakoni Warhawks

\- At odds with the more Zealous branches of the Imperium due to their pre battle rituals and more relaxed attitude. Although they are loyal, the Saevians are far more relaxed with their religious rhetoric.

Favoured Enemy

\- Dark Eldar due to the many raids on and around the home planet

\- Have a unique battle doctrine which has them able to precisely strike Dark Eldar and Eldar leading to them earning a bitter respect and hatred for the Saevians.

Regiment Breakdown

\- The 17th Airborne recruit those deemed worthy of each PDF training class. This can vary from 20 recruits to a single soldier per Saevian year.

\- 10 Companies in the regiment

\- Each company has a sister company and specialized style of Airborne warfare.

\- Individuals may choose to move to a sister company if they prove themselves in battle.

\- The 10th company is more in line with Scions than the rest of the regiment.

Company Breakdown

\- Each Company consists of 4 Platoons

\- Each Platoon consists of 5 Squads

\- 3 Rifle Squads, 1 Specialists Squad and Command Squad

\- Each Squad is 8 Soldiers

1st and 5th

\- 1st Recon

\- 5th Saboteurs

\- Each Platoon has a Tauros for command mobility and advanced scouting

\- 2 Specialists Squads are armed with Long Las, the other 2 Specialists squads in the company are armed with Missile Launchers

2nd and 6th

\- 2nd Line Breakers

\- 6th Siege Breachers

\- 2nd specialises in conventional battle line breaking

\- 6th specialises in Hive City breaching

\- A rifle squad from each Platoon is replaced by a Sentinel Hunt pair

\- Sentinel pairs consist of 1 Sentinel armed a Lascannon with Hunter Killer Missiles and the other is equipped a Heavy Bolter and Smoke Grenade Launcher

\- Specialist squads of both companies are as follows

\- 1x Missile Launcher squad

\- 1x Heavy Bolter squad

\- 1x Long Las squad

\- 1x Flamer squad

3rd and 7th

\- 3rd Lightning Company

\- 7th Storm Company

\- Premier Companies of the 17th

\- 3rd specialises in shock and awe heavy infantry assault

\- 7th are strategic point capture

\- 3rd specialists squads include

\- 1x Flamer squad

\- 2x Missile launcher squads

\- 1x Heavy Bolter squad

\- 7th specialist squads include:

\- 1x Plasma gun squad

\- 1x Melta Gun squad and

\- 2x Heavy Bolter squads

\- 7th command squads are mounted in Venators w/ Heavy Bolters

4th and 8th

\- 4th Void Wanderers

\- 8th Buccaneers

\- 4th specialises in asteroid belt drops and disabling anti ship gun platforms

\- 8th are capitol ship boarders, respected and decorated for their actions against Dark Eldar raid cruisers

\- 4th Specialist squads are exclusively Lascannon squads.

\- 8th specialists are exclusively Plasma gun squads.

\- 8th are the only company to carry shotguns with 2 per rifle squad, also all members of the company carry a combat hatchet with a single thermite spike in the back of the axe head used to burn through locking mechanisms.

5th

\- 5th Para Rescue

\- 5th specialises in extraction of Saevian units if they are unable to RV with friendly forces

\- The 5th are viewed as arrogant and snobbish due to their role as a rescue force, as well as having a custom rescue Vulture assigned to each squad.

\- More so than any other company the 5th is made up of a large number of Saevians from the state of Cataegis

\- 5th Para has a medic in every squad

\- 5th Para specialists squads consist of

\- 2x Long Las squads

\- 2x Heavy Bolter squads

10th

\- Near all of the 10th missions are classified

\- The 10th is completely different from other companies

\- Each squad is 10 strong. One of each company and a 10th Veteran.

\- To join the 10th individuals must pass the selection tests.

\- The 10th have no specialist weapon squads instead any specialists are given their weapon as a secondary once they pass the selection test for the 10th

\- The 10th are armed with Hotshot ammo packs to provide a significant increase in killing power

\- 10th has been favoured by the Inquisition as recruiting for Scions and support forces.

\- 10th Command Squad is comprised of the Commander, a Priest, Sanctioned Psycker, Tech priest and representative of other branches of the Imperium.

So please leave comments on what company I should use as the setting for my story. Any other constructive criticism is appreciated (Be gentle I have only just got back in to writing)


End file.
